gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
MG ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam
The Master Grade (MG) ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam is a 1/100 scale Master Grade (MG) kit released in 2008. Includes *Impulse Gundam **2 Anti-Armor Knives **Core Splendor **α Force Silhouette pack ***2 Beam Sabers ***Silhouette Flyer *Beam Rifle *Shield **Foldable adapter *Anti-Ship Sword *1 pair of non-articulated hands *1/100 Shinn Asuka figurines (standing, sitting) *1/100 Lunamaria Hawke figurines (standing, sitting) *Rear adapter for Striker Packs *Adapter for Chest Flyer *Adapter for Leg Flyer *Adapter for Force Silhouette *Launchpad for Force Silhouette *Landing Gears for Shield *Landing Gears for Leg Flyer Kit Features & Gimmicks *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Due to being used with transformation, shoulder joints can raise up for extra upwards articulation. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *Cockpit parts and panels can be rearranged to reveal an inner cockpit. *Anti-armor knives can be optionally removed from/store into the side waist racks. **Anti-armor knives are foldable. *The shield can convert into default and expanded states. *Beam Rifle's grip can swivel left and right. *Beam Rifle can be stored onto the rear waist. *Impulse's body can be slightly pulled up for increased articulation. *The anti-ship sword can be wielded by either of the two pairs of Manipulators, although it's recommended to use the non-articulated hands. *Impulse's main body can separate into Chest & Leg Flyers. **Chest & Leg Flyers can be displayed in two ways: Either with the included landing gears (if it's on a flat surface) or with the Action Base 1 (sold separately) via an adapter. *Core Splendor is fully transformable. **Core Splendor's cockpit hatch can be opened to reveal pilot figurine. * Force Silhouette pack can attach on/remove from the Impulse Gundam. ** If one wishes to attach the Striker Packs, use the included unique adapter. * Force Silhouette's wings can fold. *Force Silhouette can be displayed in two ways: Either with the included Launchpad or with the Action Base 1 (sold separately) via an adapter. *The additional rear adapter allows the Impulse to mount the Aile Striker from the MG Aile Strike Gundam, The I.W.S.P. from the MG Strike Gundam IWSP/MG Strike Gundam E IWSP, and the Launcher/Sword Striker packs from the MG Launcher Strike Gundam/Sword Strike Gundam. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers. *The middle, ring, pinky fingers can be sliced off for individual articulation. (NOTE: May decrease gripping stability.) Variants Italicized lines are exclusives. *Later reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. *MG ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam *''MG ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam (Full Color Coating ver.)'' *''MG ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R'' *''MG ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam Blanche '' *''MG ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam'' Notes & Trivia *Second 1/100 scale Force Impulse Gundam kit to feature the Anti-Ship Sword accessory since the Force Impulse Gundam + Sword Silhouette kit. Gallery Packaging MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-box.jpg Stock Photos MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-1.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-2.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-3.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-4.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-5.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-6.jpg MG-Force-Impulse-Gundam-7.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-130B Category:SB-4 Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Docking gimmick Category:Inner Frame Category:ABS Joints Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo Category:MG Impulse Gundam runners